criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Suvo
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Suvo | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = true | Name = Suvo | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Dragonborn | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Draconic | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Suvo's Secrets; Zadash | Family = | Connections = | Profession = Shopkeeper | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a female dragonborn owner of the Suvo's Secrets. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Suvo is a tall, older, very intense looking dragonborn. In her old age her bronze scales are starting to turn green at the edges. She looks small sitting in her rocking chair, but proves herself to be immensely tall even for a dragonborn; when she leans forward she is taller than Jester is standing up. Personality Suvo's personality is reminiscent of a horror variety show host. Her voice is low and cryptic, and she tends to over-exaggerate certain words for ominous effect. Despite her eccentric personality, Jester and Clay found her entertaining, and Suvo did not seem offended when Jester began to imitate her speech pattern. She also seemed somewhat paranoid, leaving the tables of her shop bare and preferring to keep all of her goods in a huge sack she keeps close at hand. Biography Background Jester and Caduceus Clay, looking for diamonds in the Pentamarket District of Zadash, were pointed towards Suvo's Secrets. They entered the large, drab, grey shop tent with rotted ropes holding it down that was unwelcoming and had an ominous feel to it. The interior was full of empty tables and Suvo sitting on a rocking chair at the far end. Jester and Caduceus struggled not to get carried away in the atmosphere of the shop but remembered to ask for diamonds. Suvo scraped her sack across the floor, opening it up and counting out twelve diamonds one by one. They bought the two cheapest, and mystified and fascinated by the mysterious shop, requested to see all of her other items. The pair happily waited a full half an hour for Suvo to go through the entire contents of her bag. At the end, Caduceus wanted to buy the garlic for cooking purposes and for warding off vampires. She said it would be two gold and he haggled her down to one gold, which was still overpriced even for artisanal garlic. Caduceus tried to use the garlic to check if she was a vampire which she approved of. Jester couldn't afford a greater healing potion but asked about the mask. Caduceus tried to warn her against buying it, saying that she didn't know where it had been. Jester replied that that was why she was buying it. Suvo tried to add her usual flair to the purchase, claiming the mask was cursed, but soon gave up and admitted it was just scary looking and not actually magical in any way. Satisfied with their purchases, Jester and Caduceus "spookied out" of the tent. Notable Items *12 Diamonds (750 gold worth; Cut and Uncut) *Treated Owlbear Matron Hand (25 gold) *Batch of Artisanal Garlic (2 gold) *Cast Iron Orc Mask (5 gold) *2 halves of a Jade Chess Set *1 Greater Healing Potion (250 gold) *Junk Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Zadash Category:Shopkeepers